


A KakaIru Christmas

by gryvon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka version. Based on the 25 days Christmas challenge on the kakiru LJ community. Romance blossoms for the two ninja over the course of 25 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Decorations

December that year started with an almost suspicious amount of normalcy. Each day closer to Christmas had his students wound tighter and tighter with a mix of excitement and far too much sugar. Like a virus, Christmas cheer was slowly spreading through the village and the school was not immune. Christmas carols greeted Iruka every time he walked into the staff lounge and it seemed that there was some sort of baked good or candy at hand no matter where he went. It was the same as last year and the year before and all the years before that, since Iruka had become a teacher, down to Iruka balanced up on a ladder hanging decorations by himself in the hour before the mission room opened. Perhaps it was a sign that he was a little too set in his routine that he was caught completely off-guard when his holiday suddenly took a sharp veer off into the unexpected.

In retrospect, he blamed the garland.

Red garland was wound around the top rung of the ladder, looping down one side. Iruka perched easily at the top of the ladder, garland in one hand, staple gun in the other. He'd already made it half-way around the room - just a little more left. The staple gun thunked into the wood walls as Iruka completed the loop in front of him. Hooking the handle of the gun over one end of the ladder, Iruka unwound a long strand of garland to give himself room to move. Carefully, Iruka tilted the ladder up onto one foot and quickly swung around until his back was to the wall.

After years of putting up decorations by himself Iruka counted himself a master at moving around from the top of a ladder. He wasn't a ninja for nothing. Tilting the ladder onto the other leg, Iruka spun around to face the wall again.

He wasn't expecting the door to open. Admittedly, he probably should have locked it.

The corner of the door knocked the ladder, sending Iruka tilting backwards. In his mind, he saw a brief flash of garland ripping off the wall, destroying his last hour of work. That was not going to happen. Quickly, Iruka kicked the ladder away from him and forced his body to relax before he hit the floor.

He never quite made it to the floor. Blinking, Iruka looked up into the face of his savior. The very close face of his savior.

"Kakashi?"

The copy-nin looked just as startled as Iruka was. Iruka could already feel his face reddening in embarrassment. If his students found out, he was never going to live this down. Scratch that. His students he could deal with - pop quizzes existed for a reason. No, if Anko found out, he was never, ever going to live this down.

Neither of them moved. Iruka's blush deepened. Kakashi was staring at him, and Iruka had no idea why he was still in the jounin's arms instead of back on the floor where he belonged. He'd never realized before how hard it was to read someone who used a mask and eye patch to cover the majority of their face.

"Um... Kakashi-san? You can put me down now."

His feet hit the floor. Kakashi took a step back and Iruka had the irrational thought that it was somewhat lonely without Kakashi's arms around him.

The season must be getting to him a little more than normal.

Still blushing, Iruka looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Thank you for catching me, Kakashi-san." He neglected to mention that fact that he wouldn't have needed Kakashi to catch him.

Kakashi looked around the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

Iruka bit his lip to keep from grinning. Even with only one eye visible, it was clear Kakashi was confused. "The mission room doesn't open for..." Iruka glanced at his watch. "...another hour."

"Oh." Kakashi pulled a wristwatch from his pocket. The band was almost completely destroyed and the glass was cracked. It also leaked a little. Kakashi glanced between the watch and Iruka, scratching the back of his head. "I guess watches don't work after they've been in a lake."

There was a story there. Iruka wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know.

The ladder was thankfully still perched against the wall, the garland only a little tangled but still attached. Iruka made sure it was balanced solidly before climbing back up.

"Do you need some help?"

Iruka looked down in surprise. "If you'd like."

Kakashi stepped over, holding the ladder for him as Iruka untangled the garland. The staple gun seemed to have disappeared.

"Need this?"

Iruka jumped as Kakashi spoke from right next to him. The jonin squatted on the wall next to him, holding out the staple gun as if it was the easiest thing in the world to stand on a vertical surface.

"Thank you." Iruka took the gun and resisted the urge to glare.

He couldn't help but glare a little as Kakashi stood and walked down the wall.

"Show off," he muttered under his breath as he stapled the garland above the door. Unwinding a bit of garland, Iruka looked down. Kakashi was looking up at him. Iruka had the distinct feeling Kakashi was smiling.

"I need you to step back so I can move the ladder."

Kakashi was smiling. Iruka was certain of it. "Nah. I have a better idea." Suddenly, Kakashi picked up the ladder with Iruka still on it.

He most certainly did not squeak. There was no unmanly, un-ninja-like squeal coming from Iruka as he clung to the top of the ladder. Absolutely not.

From the way Kakashi was laughing, apparently he'd heard it. The ladder settled back against the wall.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The bastard was still laughing.

Iruka's forehead hit the wall. No, he was never going to live this down.


	2. Day 1 - Decorations

Iruka went through the next day expecting his fellow teachers to say something about his embarrassing encounter with Kakashi. The morning came and passed with the usual greetings and idle chatter. No unusual faces appeared to tease him. His students were no more unruly than unusual. Lunch at his desk was quiet. He let his students go early after reminding them to dress warmly tomorrow for outside training. Enemies wouldn't wait until the snow melted, he reminded them. They'd have to get used to throwing kunai with mittens and hiding their footsteps in crunching snow.

He almost expected something to fall on him when he opened the door to the mission room. Nothing happened. Asuma and Anko were seated at the desk, leaving Iruka to sit off to the side. They were the only ones in the room, though others would be filtering in soon to hand in their mission reports.

"Nice decorations," Anko greeted him with a smile. "You did a great job, as always."

Iruka smiled. Garland now draped along the top of the walls. Wreaths hung at regular intervals a bit lower. A red cloth now covered the mission desk, a string of metal beads draped along the front. What would have kept him busy long after the mission room opened if he'd been alone had been finished with time to spare.

Despite the embarrassment of the whole situation, Iruka had to admit he was grateful for Kakashi's help.

"Thanks."

"I see our handiwork is appreciated."

Iruka blushed and turned. Kakashi was smiling under his mask, his one visible eye twinkling merrily. This was becoming far too common an occurrence for Iruka's liking.

Anko was looking between the two of them. The grin she had on her face did not bode well for him. "You actually helped, Kakashi?"

The white-haired jounin shrugged. "I had some free time."

Anko leaned forward on her elbows, practically leering. "Did you, now?"

Asuma snorted. "There's a first time for everything."

Kakashi shrugged again and set a covered cup in front of Iruka. Hesitantly, Iruka reached forward. It was warm.

"Cocoa. For you." Again Iruka thought Kakashi was smiling at him, possibly even grinning.

Now Asuma was smiling too. "What? You didn't bring us any?"

"No."

Iruka had the distinct impression he was missing something.

"Well." Anko was practically wiggling in her seat. "Kakashi, you dog. I never would have guessed."

He really was missing something. Why was Kakashi a dog for bringing him cocoa? He probably just brought it as an apology for knocking Iruka off the ladder yesterday.

"See you around, Iruka-sensei." Did Kakashi just wink at him? Iruka watched the jounin walk away with a growing sense of confusion.

Maybe Anko wasn't the one he had to worry about.


	3. Day 3 - Mittens

"Eiko, watch your footing. I could hear you a mile away." Iruka turned on the snow soundlessly. "Tsuji! If you can't throw with mittens on, take them off. The enemy won't care if your hands are cold."

Iruka rubbed his own hands together briskly for warmth. Like a fool, he'd forgotten his own mittens in his haste to leave this morning.

"Don't stop moving." Iruka directed his students. "Movement keeps your blood flowing, which will warm you up."

He didn't have to tell his students twice. The few that had been sluggish picked up the pace, joining the rest of the class in moving around the yard. He'd split the students up into two teams, half wore red bandanas, the other half blue. A fierce battle raged in the yard in front of him, the 'mortally wounded' lining the edge of the field to the right. Snowballs flew with the kind of deadly accuracy Iruka could only dream of during kunai practice.

Iruka stepped sideways as snowball whizzed through the air where he had previously stood, followed by a quickly shouted "sorry, sensei."

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to come out here."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka turned quickly, a grin instantly spreading across his face. "Come to watch the battle?"

"Something like that." There was that strange smile again.

As one, Kakashi and Iruka stepped left to avoid another snowball.

"Pay attention to your target," Iruka shouted towards the fray. "Remember to lead. Anticipate where you're target's going to be. For those evading, feint, trick, do anything to throw your opponent off guard and make them guess wrong."

"With that bark, you'd make a hell of a general."

Iruka smiled faintly, his stomach churning a little at the thought. In the back of his head rang echoes of the Kyuubi's howl. "While I have the greatest of respect for yourself and the chuunin and genin who serve Konoha, I like to think my few talents are best used teaching young shinobi how to stay alive."

Kakashi shifted slightly closer. "I think you sell yourself far too short, sensei." Like a switch, Kakashi's expression lightened back into a smile. "Here. You forgot these."

Slightly confused, Iruka took the fabric Kakashi held out to him, turning it over in his hands. Mittens. "These aren't mine."

Kakashi just smiled. "But you could use them, right?"

Iruka wondered exactly whose gloves Kakashi had found. "Where did you get these?"

"Don't worry about it. Put them on."

Frowning slightly, Iruka tugged the mittens on. The fabric was soft, and still warm - most likely from being in Kakashi's pocket. "Any idea who I should return these to?"

"Me."

Iruka froze, and blinked. He could hear another snowball flying towards them out of bounds. The snow impacted against Kakashi's hand, icy flakes lightly dusted the side of Iruka's face.

"These are yours?"

Kakashi shrugged as if it were nothing and brushed his hand off on his pants. "I've got more." Gloved fingers wiggled in front of Iruka's face. The material looked tough, thin but probably lined with something that kept the cold out better than the loosely knit wool covering Iruka's hands.

The wind chose that moment to pick up, filling the air with snow. Iruka could barely see the ground in front of him, let alone his students.

"Return them when you have the time," Kakashi spoke from just behind Iruka's right shoulder. Iruka turned, hoping to protest - he really didn't think it was appropriate to be accepting a pseudo-gift from the jounin - but there was only circling snow.

"Kakashi?"

There was no response.

The wind died as suddenly as it had started. His students were starting to wander over, their battle forgotten. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Iruka plastered his biggest smile on his face and turned to face his students. "I think it's time to head back inside. Perhaps I can convince the lunch lady to make us all some hot chocolate?"

An enthusiastic round of cheers answered him. Iruka trailed his students inside, counting heads and taking attendance in his head as they raced in front of him. He rubbed his thumb over the palm of his now-warm hand and smiled at the play of knit wool over his skin.


	4. Day 4 - Sugar Cookies

Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, not for the first time that morning. "Kakashi-sensei." He let the name draw out in warning.

The jounin grinned back as the container in Iruka's hand wobbled slightly. Make that 23 cookies.

"You know, those are supposed to be for the teachers."

"I'm a teacher," Kakashi mumbled around a mouthful of sugar cookie. Iruka had yet to actually catch Kakashi with his hand in the Tupperware or putting a cookie in his mouth, but the crumbs decorating the front of Kakashi's mask were a dead giveaway.

"The teachers at the Academy." Iruka switched the Tupperware to his other hand, putting himself between Kakashi and the cookies.

"I'm sure they won't mind." A hand brushed along Iruka's back. He shivered, then pulled his scarf tighter. Apparently he was colder than he realized.

The Tupperware felt a lot lighter - probably because it was in Kakashi's hands for the moment, lid open as two more cookies were liberated. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that throwing kunai was not the appropriate response to a cookie thief. No matter how satisfying it would be. Besides, Kakashi would just dodge. Really, there was no winning against Kakashi.

The jounin was still grinning as he offered the Tupperware back to Iruka.

"Keep it," Iruka sighed. "I'll make another batch over the weekend."

If anything, Kakashi's grin seemed to get wider as he tore the lid off the Tupperware to devour cookies unhindered. "Will you make some for me?"

Iruka half-glared at the jounin. It was hard to be really mad when Kakashi looked so happy over a few baked goods. "I suppose I'll have to, if only to keep the rest from disappearing before I get to school. Again."

He shivered again as Kakashi practically beamed at him. He needed to remember to dress warmer from now on.


	5. Day 5 - Ice Skating

"So how is Kakashi these days?" Anko asked, skating far closer to Iruka than was probably safe. "I'm sure you've been seeing quite a lot of him lately."

Iruka had to admit he was rather confused. Anko wasn't the first person that week to ask him about Kakashi, though he really had no idea why. Sure, he had been running into Kakashi on a daily basis since the incident with the ladder, but he doubted he saw Kakashi any more than any of Kakashi's other friends.

Iruka mentally took a step backwards. Were they friends? Before this week, he would have said they were acquaintances at best. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if Kakashi barely even remembered his name, let alone the fact that they'd met before. But now... he supposed he and Kakashi were friendly. Iruka rubbed his thumb over the wool mitten covering his hand. He really did need to remember to give those back to Kakashi.

"I have been seeing him more than usual," Iruka answered finally.

Anko grinned slyly. "You mean more of him than usual."

"Isn't that what I said?" Sometimes he wondered about the sanity of jounin-level ninja. Was there some sort of requirement that they all be at least a little strange?

"Perhaps." Anko was still smiling strangely. "You never did answer. How is he?"

"Fine, I guess. I haven't really seen him since yesterday."

Iruka would have thought it impossible for Anko to grin any wider, and yet somehow she managed it. "That's because you aren't looking." She pointed off to Iruka's left, towards the edge of the ice rink.

Sure enough, there was Kakashi, leaning against the fence with what Iruka assumed was a bored look on his face, watching the skaters out on the ice.

"Why don't you go say hello?" Anko gave him a shove towards Kakashi and skated away before Iruka could even think of protesting.

Iruka slid over the ice, easily dodging a handful of children racing near the fence. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo." Kakashi greeted him with a wave of his hand.

"Do you want to join us? It's a nice day to be out on the ice."

The jounin glanced down at the ice at Iruka's feet, then trailed his gaze back up to Iruka's face. "Is it fun?"

Iruka blinked in surprise. "You've never ice-skated before?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "Not on purpose."

"Oh." He supposed it wasn't that common of a hobby. After all, the rink was barely ever crowded. Anko had been the one to introduce Iruka to ice-skating, he supposed because she could never get anyone else to go with her. Still, Kakashi's parents probably... Iruka revised his thought midway. No, they probably hadn't taken him ice-skating.

Iruka turned on his brightest smile. "Why don't you join me and find out how fun it is? I promise to only laugh a little if you fall."

Kakashi returned his smile, the sides of his mask rippling a little with the movement of his lips. "Ah, but sensei, if you'll recall, out of the two of us, you're the one with the history of falling."

He could feel his cheeks reddening immediately. "That was your fault!"

"Don't worry. I'll still catch you." Kakashi was chuckling.

Iruka blushing madly as he pointed towards the shack by the entrance. "Go get your skates. We'll see which one of us falls over!"

Thankfully, Kakashi only laughed a little, barely half an hour later as the same group of racing students knocked Iruka over. True to his word, Kakashi caught him.

He didn't stop blushing the rest of the day.


	6. Day 6 - Snow

Iruka paused on the forest trail and inhaled deeply. Around him, nothing but fresh winter air and freshly fallen snow. Birds chirped in the trees nearby, ample company for a day Iruka always considered best spent by himself. Tomorrow he'd have to go back to the noise of the Academy and over-eager children... as well as certain prying jounin. Until then, or at least for the next hour, it was just him and the trees and blissful, blissful quiet.

Well, not quite alone.

Iruka carefully kept himself from smiling as he resumed his walk through the woods. He stepped carefully out of habit, part of the ninja training drilled into them all since they were old enough to hold a kunai, leaving the snow behind him almost imperceptibly untouched. To a trained eye, it would look as if a soft breeze had gusted over the trail rather than a human.

Above him and behind to his left, he was quite certain Kakashi left an even more imperceptible trail as he flitted covertly from branch to branch. In other circumstances, Iruka probably never would have even noticed the jounin was there - after all, there was no reason to expect a jounin to secretly follow him while he went on a stroll through the woods. And yet here Kakashi was. Perhaps it was the frequency with which they'd been meeting that made Iruka almost expect to find Kakashi wherever he went, and thus made him subconsciously keep an eye out for the jounin.

Was he developing some sort of supernatural Kakashi sense? The thought alone was enough to make Iruka chuckle out loud, breaking the forest's silence.

Then Kakashi was gone from the branch he'd been standing on. When Kakashi failed to reappear on another branch, Iruka thought perhaps the jounin had finally got tired of following Iruka and gone home. He wasn't quite sure if he was relieved or disappointed. But wait, no, there was Kakashi's presence again, just not up in the trees this time.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san." Iruka greeted the jounin now on the trail a few paces in front of him. "How nice to see you again." He was smiling a bit too much, he thought, but Iruka doubted Kakashi would notice.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone." Kakashi's expression was different today. Was he... frowning? It was so hard to tell sometimes with that mask in the way. "Particularly not this far from the village."

From someone he knew less well, those words would probably have sparked a fight. With Kakashi, Iruka was willing to look beyond the probably unintentional slight to Iruka's defensive capabilities and see the words for the concern they masked.

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of teasing the jounin. "Ah, but I'm not alone."

Kakashi's response was exactly what Iruka expected. "And if I hadn't stepped in front of you, you wouldn't have known that."

His lips quirked slightly wider. "Is that so? Is that why you've been hopping from branch to branch behind me for the last mile."

Kakashi seemed slightly caught off guard, though his expression quickly turned to a pout. "It was closer to two."

"My apologizes. I wasn't counting." Iruka stepped next to Kakashi, leaning closer to whisper into Kakashi's ear. "Perhaps, next time, you should consider exactly who it is you're following?"

For once it was Kakashi's turn to blush as Iruka stepped away with a laugh. He disappeared in a swirl of snow. Kakashi let him.


	7. Day 7 - Gingerbread

Iruka was prepared when Kakashi snuck up behind him on his way to the Academy early Monday morning. To give the jounin credit, he was certainly more cautious than he had been the past week. Iruka hadn't even noticed Kakashi's presence until the last two blocks, though really it was hard to miss the white-haired ninja when he was winding through the streets of Konoha like a normal person.

Kakashi closed in behind him, less than a foot behind Iruka's back. He held out the smallest of the three tins he carried.

"For me?"

"I said I'd make you some."

Kakashi peered around Iruka's shoulder, almost pressing against Iruka's back. Iruka shivered, and knew it wasn't from the cold. "But why do I get the small one?"

It was hard to glare at someone behind him. "Because there's one of you, and twenty little brats in my class," he tapped the top of the two tins, "and over twenty teachers and staff at the Academy."

"But..."

Iruka stopped suddenly, causing Kakashi to bump into him. He turned, glaring at Kakashi in full force and taping the tin in Kakashi's hand. "These-" Wait... that tin was the wrong one. The small tin was on top of the other in Iruka's hands.

"Kakashi..."

The jounin sighed. "Fine." He switched tins again, taking back the one meant for him. "You're no fun." Was he pouting?

Iruka turned back with a sigh. "And you are insufferable." He started towards the Academy again. After a few steps, he realized Kakashi wasn't following.

The jounin stood in the road, staring at the tin.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay there and sulk?"

Kakashi pulled open the tin and happily bit the head off one of the gingerbread men from inside. In two steps, the jounin was next to Iruka once more.

"You know, I may have to consider going back to school again if this is the kind of treats your students get."

"Not all the time. I'm not nearly as nice the rest of the year."

Kakashi was smiling at him again, his lips dimpling the sides of his mask and his one visible eye twinkling. "I doubt that. Maybe you just lack proper persuasion."

He had no idea how to respond to that.


	8. Day 8 - Mistletoe

There was a strange buzz running through the Mission Room that evening. Iruka stepped into the room with a sense of impending doom. There was nothing overtly wrong with the room, no visible dangers, no strange or menacing ninja loitering in wait.

"Good afternoon, Iruka." Anko. Of course. Perhaps that was why he felt a little wary.

"Afternoon." Iruka took his place at the end of the table.

"Sooooo," Anko leaned close to Iruka, "how are you?"

"I'm alright. Yourself?"

"Oh, just peachy. And Kakashi?"

What was Anko's obsession with Kakashi? Was she interested in him? Was that why she kept asking? "He's fine, I think."

"I'm sure he is." Anko scooted her chair closer. "You are going to give me details eventually, right? A girl needs specifics."

Why must jounin be so very confusing? "Details on what?"

She elbowed him. "You know. You and Kakashi."

"What?" Iruka blinked. "There's not much to say there. He knocked me off a ladder, brought me cocoa, steals cookies, and follows me around."

"And gave you mittens," Anko added.

Iruka was about to agree then froze. "Wait... how did you know about that?"

The look Anko gave him reminded him of the way Naruto looked at ramen. "I have my sources, though they've been holding out on the juicy details."

"What juicy details!?"

"Allow me to explain." Suddenly Kakashi was on Iruka's other side. That was part of the weirdness of the day - he hadn't seen Kakashi yet. "Look up."

Obediently, Iruka looked up. Bits of green mistletoe floated above his head. "Wha-" Lips over his own cut off the rest of his sentence. Kakashi's lips, and Kakashi's tongue slipping inside his mouth, running along the roof and over his teeth. They stayed there, mouths locked for what seemed like an eternity. His head felt light. Lack of oxygen, his one working brain cell filled in.

Finally Kakashi pulled away, their lips parting with an audible pop.

Iruka stared at Kakashi. Everyone in the room was staring at them. Anko just smiled.

"Oh."

So that meant... Kakashi had been following him because... and when Anko smiled at him and asked about Kakashi that meant... and she thought...

Iruka turned quickly to Anko. "But, I..." How in the world was he supposed to explain this?

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Kakashi asked Anko.

"Have fun."

Before he could protest Kakashi's hands landed on Iruka's shoulders and then the Mission Room was gone. He recognized the hallway. They were two floors up, near the storage rooms and teachers' lounge. Kakashi pulled open a door and pushed Iruka inside.

Iruka stared at the jounin. He wasn't sure if he was horrified, mortified, or just confused. "She thinks... they saw... you..." He felt like he should be yelling. Surely Kakashi had done something wrong here. He was positive of it, he just couldn't remember quite what.

"Do you get it now?" Kakashi shifted closer, pressing Iruka against the wall of... Where were they? Long table, chairs, thankfully alone, which meant they were in one of the many meeting rooms. Kakashi's mask was pulled down around his neck, leaving his mouth bare. It was strange, seeing flesh that was normally hidden. He'd thought there would be something wrong with Kakashi's mouth - some huge scar, like the one crossing Iruka's face. Instead it was just... perfect.

"I-"

Lips, and hands, gloved fingers brushing up and down on his sides. Tongue playing against his own, coaxing his mouth open wider, tempting him to play back. Was he moaning? It was hard to tell. Kakashi shifted again, his leg bumping against Iruka's own, pressing against his knees. One hand trailed down to Iruka's hip, moving around behind him, fingers pushing against his skin. The hand moved down. His leg was lifted and Kakashi moved to fill the gap, slipping his leg between Iruka's.

"That make things a bit more clear?" Kakashi whispered into his ear.

It was hard to breathe. His lips were bruised. He could still feel Kakashi's lips on his own, a kind of tingling memory imprinted on his skin. The fingers on Iruka's leg squeezed, slowly kneading the underside of his thigh.

"I..."

Kakashi's lips brushed over his neck. "You?"

He really couldn't think with Kakashi's teeth on his neck like that, not biting but grazing, tempting. He wondered if he tilted his neck, pressed up, what would Kakashi do?

"All this time, you..."

"Yeah." Kakashi's hands were moving, slipping under Iruka's clothing. "So, do you get it now?"

Iruka considered the question for a brief moment.

"I think you're going to have to tell me again." Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around the jounin's shoulders. This time he could actually see Kakashi smile.


	9. Day 9 - Home

Getting through work the day after Kakashi had... done things to him, had been almost as hard as an A-rank mission. His face seemed stuck in a permanent blush. The students, thankfully, were blissfully ignorant, believing his tale about a sunburn, but the adults... There had been no end to their teasing from the minute Iruka stepped into the Academy. It seems word of the 'Mistletoe Incident' had spread like wildfire through the ranks of the chuunin and jounin. Sprigs of that cursed green weed were all over the Academy now. Thankfully Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Iruka wasn't sure whether he dreaded or looked forward seeing Kakashi again.

The Mission Room was far worse. Anko would not stop smiling at him and from the comments she made, he had a good idea that Kakashi was her mysterious 'source'... and he'd been telling some rather tall tales about what was actually going on between them. People wouldn't stop smiling at him or staring. Was it that odd to think of Kakashi and him together? Admittedly, Iruka still hadn't quite worked his brain around the fact that Kakashi had kissed him. Hell, he hadn't even figured out yet why Kakashi had kissed him or why the jounin had wanted to.

"How late was Kakashi at your place last night?" Anko whispered next to Iruka's ear suddenly, making him jump.

Iruka rubbed his ear, his face reddening a touch more. "He wasn't at my place."

Anko sat up straighter. "Oh? So you went to his?"

"No!" Was she purposefully misconstruing everything he said? He didn't even want to think about the innuendo of their previous conversations - which he'd completely missed at the time.

He really was never going to live this down.

Iruka leaned to whisper in Anko's, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. "We've never... slept together."

Anko laughed. Actually laughed. At him.

"We haven't," Iruka protested. "I don't know what Kakashi's been telling you, but half of it's not true." Wait, this was Kakashi he was talking about. "Scratch that. None of it's true."

She arched an eyebrow. "Really? You mean you haven't-"

"No!" Iruka quickly cut Anko off before she could finish the sentence. The ninja in the Mission Room were already staring at him enough, he really didn't need Anko blurting out the possibility of Kakashi and him having a sex life.

Iruka's mind nearly spun off its hinges at the thought. If Kakashi was that good at kissing... Yesterday, Iruka had been really, really tempted, but they were at the Academy and then Kakashi had pulled away, seeming very reluctant as he kissed Iruka one last time and pulled up his mask. Proof that even Kakashi had a sense of propriety, sometimes.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

Iruka didn't have an answer. Thankfully Anko remained silent for the rest of their shift, speaking only to the ninja handing in reports or picking up new missions. That left Iruka with almost a full hour with the thought of sex with Kakashi running through his brain.

He was beginning to wonder why they'd stopped, or if he'd want to the next time Kakashi kissed him like that. Assuming there was a next time. Maybe he'd been horrible and that was why Kakashi stopped. Maybe Kakashi thought he was boring now that they'd kissed once and that was why Iruka hadn't seen Kakashi all day.

Or maybe Kakashi was out on a mission. After all, that was what jounin did and he didn't really know Kakashi well enough for the jounin to mention before he left town for a couple days. There was no real connection between them, just the weird following, falling, mittens, cookie-stealing... thing between them.

"Are you done yet?"

Iruka jumped. What was it with people talking so close to his ear?

"K-kakashi-san?"

"Miss me?"

"I- You..." Perhaps it was possible for him to blush worse.

"Time to go home?" Kakashi was smiling at him, one hand playing with the end of Iruka's ponytail.

Iruka shivered. "But there's-" He finally glanced at the rest of the room. They were alone. "When did..."

"The Mission Room closed ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

"So you're done for the day?" Kakashi's fingers were tangled his ponytail, strands of hair slipping through his fingers.

Iruka nodded.

"Going home?"

"Y-yes."

"I'll walk with you."

"Okay."

He didn't remember leaving the room or locking up, but suddenly they were outside, the winter air finally chilling Iruka's flushed face. His body was moving on auto-pilot. Should he... Were they going to... Did Kakashi want...

A hand grabbed Iruka's sleeve. "This is your door, right?"

Iruka blinked and stared at the name plate. He'd almost walked past his own apartment. "Right." Iruka fumbled his keys out of his apartment. He stared at the doorknob, blushing again as he forced the words out. "D-d-did you... umm... do you want to... come in?"

The lock clicked. Kakashi pressed behind him. "I'd love to."

So he did want... Iruka pushed the door open. He heard the door shut, lock and bolt clicked, and then... Two hands drew him back by his hips. There were teeth on his neck, nipping lightly just below his ear. A wet tongue trailed along the rim of his ear. "Can I?" Kakashi's fingers kneaded into his hips.

There was only one possible answer. "Yes."

Kakashi's hands moved up, running up along his stomach and chest, unfastening clothing as they went, then moving up to his shoulders, slipping under the edge of his vest and dropping the garment to the floor. He was turned and there were Kakashi's lips, seemingly trying to suck the air out of his lungs with the force of Kakashi's kiss. Hands moved down his back, pausing briefly to grip his ass, pulling him tight against Kakashi before the jounin knelt slightly, his hands resting on Iruka's thighs. Kakashi stood suddenly, taking Iruka with him.

"What?" Quickly, Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as his feet were pulled off the floor. His legs were pulled apart, wrapped around Kakashi's waist with the jounin's hands supporting him.

There was something hard poking against Iruka's hips.

"Much easier to move this way." Kakashi was smirking, one side of his lips turned up while his visible eye glinted evilly.

"P-put me down! I'm too heavy!" His weight had to be a strain on the jounin.

Kakashi took a step forward, moving no less awkwardly than if he were carrying a sack of rice. "No, I don't think so. Not quite yet."

They moved from light to darkness as Kakashi stepped into Iruka's bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and cutting off the light from the hallway. The curtains were open over the one window in the room, providing at least enough light for Iruka to make out Kakashi's face and their immediate surroundings.

Then he was falling, his backing hitting the futon much lighter than he expected, Kakashi's hands controlling his fall from behind Iruka's lower back and neck.

"See, this is much better."

Before he could say anything, Kakashi's hands were under the hem of his shirt, pulling the fabric up over Iruka's head and tossing it off to the side. His headband follows and then Kakashi's hands are in his pants, making Iruka's hips buck off the futon as Kakashi teases, so close then gone and suddenly it's cold as his zipper is drawn down. He's naked and Kakashi's not. Truly, there is no justice in the world.

A hand on his chest keeps him down when he tries to sit up. Really, he was just trying to help, but apparently Kakashi doesn't want any. The faint light glitters off the white flesh that's revealed beneath Kakashi's shirt. Iruka has no choice but to lay back and enjoy the show.

Kakashi stands up, still between Iruka's legs. Long, pale fingers pop the button on the top of his pants. Iruka blinks and the fabrics falling, pooling between Iruka's ankles. It's quite possible that Iruka's jaw may have popped open and his eyes may have gone wide. Later, he'll deny it while Kakashi insists that he looks like a starved ninja in front of a seven-course feast.

"Do you have any lubricant?"

Iruka points to the dresser next to his futon and tries not to think of the last time it's been used. "Bottom drawer, on the left underneath the linens."

Kakashi turns and it's all Iruka can do to keep from staring outright. The jounin's smiling again when he turns back - did he ever really stop - and it just gets wider as he kneels on the futon.

"How far do you want me to go?"

He hadn't expected Kakashi to ask. The words seem to stick in his throat. Apparently Kakashi knows a cure for that since as soon as the jounin starts kissing a line down his neck, the words come flying out.

"Everything. I want everything."

Kakashi lifts Iruka's legs around his waist again. It must be his imagination, but Iruka thinks they seem to fit perfectly there. A wet finger presses between his legs, circling his opening but going no further.

"Is this what you want?"

Of course Kakashi would have to be a tease. Iruka's probably shining like a Christmas light with the way he's blushing.

"Please."

"Please what?"

Shit. He didn't think he could say it. It was just so... so... Still, he tried. "I... Please... inside... I..."

"Inside here?" And then Kakashi's finger was inside of him, all the way in. Iruka shivered and tightened his legs around Kakashi.

"More." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he could deal with the embarrassment since it meant Kakashi slipped a second finger in.

"Like that?"

Iruka nearly bounced off the futon as Kakashi crooked his fingers inside of him. He wondered how many complaints he was going to get from his neighbors. His scream just then probably woke the entire block.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A third. There was a third finger inside of him and he was making noises, very embarrassing noises that he couldn't even think about. He was glad he kept his nails trimmed otherwise Kakashi would have some very bloody streaks down his back right now. From the way Kakashi was moaning against his neck, maybe the jounin wouldn't mind.

"Do you want me inside you?"

It was a stupid question. Didn't Kakashi already know the answer? "Ah! Yes... please."

"One of these days, I'm going to teach you how to beg."

But he... Thought left Iruka as Kakashi removed his hand, pressing his thick erection against Iruka's opening.

"Now, what do you say?"

When this was over, Iruka was so going to smack Kakashi for teasing him like this. But that was later. Right now, he needed... "Please." He didn't know what kind of begging Kakashi wanted, but this was the best he could do. "Please... I need... inside. Please."

Kakashi pushed in an inch. "Like that?"

Iruka didn't want to think about the kind of self-control Kakashi must have. Instead, he tightened his legs trying to push Kakashi further inside of him. Kakashi didn't budge. The jounin's hands held down his hips.

"Now, now." He shivered as Kakashi's breath tickled his ear and moaned with need. "Say it."

"Don't be an ass."

"Don't want it?" Kakashi started to slide out.

Iruka whimpered in frustration. Why did he have to pick one of the insane ones? "Please." Kakashi stopped, just barely inside of Iruka. "Fuck me." He blushed all the way to his ears. "Come inside me. Please."

After this was over, he was going to die of mortification. After. There was no way in hell he was kicking it without at least getting to the good part of all this humiliation.

"As you wish."

The force of Kakashi's thrust had him seeing stars. His neighbors could deal with the noise. There was no way he could even think about keeping his voice down, not when Kakashi's hips were smacking against his, hitting hard inside of him. Hands held him down, one hand all Kakashi needed to keep Iruka's hands pinned over his head, his other arm wrapped under Iruka's hips and keeping his hips aligned with Kakashi's as the jounin pounded into him.

This was worth all the embarrassment and teasing and asshole jounin in the world.

"Iruka." Kakashi's lips spoke the word into his neck, just above his collarbone. He rolled his head to the side, encouraging Kakashi to move up. It was a stupid move by ninja standards, baring his neck to a stronger shinobi, but it felt right.

Kakashi placed a kiss right over his pounding heartbeat.

The jounin leaned back slightly, watching Iruka with one intent eye.

"Are you going to come for me, Iruka?"

How could he not? It was all he could do just to hold on, just to focus on the words coming from Kakashi's mouth and the feeling...

"Come for me, Iruka."

He did. It was possible that Kakashi gasped, possible that he may have said something as Iruka's whole body tightened with release. Iruka was too far gone to even notice. One minute he was blinded, white lights flashing in front of his eyes like a thousand stars exploding, and then he was crashing back down to earth, falling into Kakashi's arms, come thick on his chest and between his legs.

Kakashi was staring at him, his mouth moving.

Iruka passed out.


	10. Day 10 - Pajamas

Iruka's bed was strangely warm when he woke the next morning, and heavier than usual. His body ached. The thought of moving made him want to groan but he'd have to get up. It was a school day. He had classes to teach. Strange though, that the alarm hadn't woken him.

Blinking an eye open, Iruka looked for the clock... which wasn't where it should be. He was on the wrong side of bed. There was the dresser in front of him which meant the clock was on his other side, behind... Kakashi. A muscled arm was draped over his chest, with the jounin pressed tight against his back. He was naked, Kakashi only half so. Familiar fabric pressed against Iruka's legs. Had Kakashi stolen his pajamas?

...It was oddly bright for seven in the morning. Iruka rolled over, ignoring Kakashi's protests as he moved. His lower back twinged in pain. The jounin's other arm snaked around him, hugging him tight against Kakashi's bare chest.

The clock read ten.

"Shit!" Iruka started to get up but the arms around him didn't let go.

There was no way Kakashi was still asleep, though the jounin's face remained completely relaxed, eyes closed.

Iruka yanked the pillow from underneath Kakashi's head and whacked him with it. "Let me go! I'm late."

Kakashi's uncovered eye opened. The bastard actually had the nerve to smile at him. "Don't worry. I called you in sick. Izumo's covering your class... I think." Kakashi shrugged slightly. "Someone is."

"But..." If he left now he could at least cover from lunch on. He was supposed to be working the Mission Room with Anko and Azuma tonight. Oh, god, how was he ever going to face her... One look and she'd know! He was so dead.

"Do you really think you can go to work like this?"

Iruka blushed. Had Kakashi done something to him? Were there hickies all over his neck? Maybe he could wear a turtleneck. It was winter, no one would really notice. Okay, so his students wouldn't notice, which was about all he could really hope for at this point. His back and legs were a little sore, but he'd gone to work feeling worse before.

Iruka rolled over to the edge of the futon and stood... only to hit the floor again in record time. Holy hell that hurt.

Kakashi's arm around his waist steadied him, slowly pulling him back under the covers. "See? You've been working all year. I think you can afford a day off. The receptionist nearly had a heart attack when I told her you were taking a personal day."

His face was doing a magnificent impression of a tomato. He really hoped Kakashi hadn't gone into detail about why he needed a personal day. Considering it was Kakashi, he probably wasn't that lucky.

"This is your fault, you know."

Kakashi's hips shifted against his lower back. "Oh, I know." The bastard really didn't have to sound so smug about it. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Was self-combustion from mortification even possible? Iruka was about to find out.

Pale fingers rubbed against Iruka's stomach as Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry, I was joking. For now."

Iruka forced himself not to think about the implication of Kakashi's words. He didn't think he could... Kakashi wouldn't...

"By the way, why aren't there any decorations in your apartment?"

The sudden shift in topic made Iruka blink. He half-turned onto his back so he could look Kakashi in the face. "What?"

"Your classroom's all decked out, and the Academy and the Mission Room. How come you don't have any here?"

Iruka shrugged. "It seemed silly to go to all the trouble of decorating the apartment just for myself."

"Not even for Naruto?"

Iruka swallowed around a lump in his throat. "He's not here now. I used to, but..." He knew it was necessary for Naruto to leave the village, but somewhere along the way he'd gotten used to having Naruto around. With him gone, it just made the holiday seem a lot lonelier... much like the years after his parents had died.

"How about me?" Kakashi's arms tightened around Iruka, pulling him onto his side so that he was facing Kakashi's chest.

A hand rubbed along his bare back and he forgot the question. "What?"

"Do you want to decorate for you and me?"

'You and me.' Iruka's brain froze on those words, replaying them again and again. Decorations. That meant Kakashi wanted to visit him again. That meant Kakashi was planning on coming here again. That meant it wasn't over, at least not yet.

Smiling, Iruka tucked his head under Kakashi's chin. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." Kakashi rolled onto his back, shifting Iruka until the chuunin was draped over Kakashi to the jounin's satisfaction, one leg across Kakashi's hips, his arm over Kakashi's chest, head pillowed on Kakashi's shoulder. "Now go back to sleep and we'll talk more about that 'kissing and making better' at a more decent hour of the day."

Iruka laughed. Who was he to refuse?


	11. Day 11 - Frosting

Iruka hummed quietly as he stirred the last ingredient into the frosting. It was still dark outside the kitchen window. Morning, at least as far as most people were concerned, was still an hour away. This was his favorite time of the day. Most of the village was still asleep leaving Konoha enveloped in silence. It was quiet, peaceful.

Setting the whisk in the sink, Iruka pulled a spatula out of the drawer to his right. Four dozen cookies were spread out on the counter in front of him, waiting to be frosted. Three tins sat open on the opposite side of the sink - two large, one small.

The sound of bare feet on hardwood was barely imperceptible. Iruka didn't bother turning. Instead he started frosting the first of the cookies, not even blinking as two arms wrapped around his waist and a bony, bare chin dropped on his shoulder.

"You should be in bed, like a normal person."

Iruka chuckled and handed Kakashi the first cookie. "I barely left bed all day yesterday. I don't think I could sleep another minute, even if I wanted to."

Crumbs scattered across the front of the overly-large t-shirt he wore, thankfully missing the wide collar. "Did I say we were going to sleep? C'mon. Bed."

Kakashi took a step back, pulling Iruka with him. A quick swat dislodged the jounin and Iruka moved back to the counter and picked up another cookie. "After I finish these, if I have time."

"How about you finish those after, if you have time? They don't really need to be frosted."

Iruka half-turned to glare at the jounin. Bad idea. Kakashi stood in his kitchen wearing only the strange eye-patch he'd somehow acquired yesterday, without ever having left the apartment... at least as far as Iruka knew.

He quickly turned back to the cookies. "I made frosting, therefore they are getting frosted. There's no sense in letting it go to waste."

"If that's all you're concerned about, I can help you with that."

Iruka nearly sighed in relief. This would go so much faster with Kakashi's help. He opened the drawer for another spatula.

Kakashi reached past him, scooping out a small dollop of frosting onto his finger. The finger retreated behind Iruka, presumably on its way to Kakashi's mouth. Or not. Iruka jumped as a wet finger ran down his spine, followed immediately by a wide tongue.

It really shouldn't be possible for him to make such unmanly squeaking sounds. ...and, dammit, Kakashi had better stop laughing right now or he was going to get a spatula in a very uncomfortable place.

"That is supposed to go on the cookies!"

"But it tastes better on you." He could hear the pout in Kakashi's voice.

Iruka whirled, glaring. Picking up the bowl of frosting, he shoved it in the refrigerator, closing the door with a slam. The least Kakashi could do was try to act even a little bit penitent.

"You. Bedroom. Now. And stay the hell away from my cookies."

One way or another, he was going to wipe that smirk off of Kakashi's face. "Sure thing."

Kakashi took a step towards the refrigerator. Belatedly, Iruka realized he'd left something out of his orders.

"If you even touch my frosting again, there will be no sex for you, ever."

Iruka stormed past Kakashi, not bothering to look back to see if Kakashi obeyed. The sound of laughter echoed through the apartment.


	12. Day 12 - Christmas Tree

There was something not right in his apartment. Iruka kept his eyes closed for the moment, listening. Nothing in the bedroom, no, the noise was coming from his living room, a faint rustling sound. Obviously, someone was trying to be stealthy and failing.

Iruka stretched slowly, still pretending to be asleep in case whoever it was could see him through the open doorway. His arm hugged the mattress next to his pillow, fingers reaching ever so carefully under the edge of the mattress. Warm metal met his fingers. Slowly, Iruka lifted the kunai from the floor, sliding it quietly along the underside of the mattress and concealing it under his forearm.

In one quick, silent roll he was next to the door, back pressed against the wall. As he stood, Iruka glanced at the pictures on the shelf jutted against the small wall on the other side of the door. Small mirrors decorated the ornate frames, giving Iruka a fractured view of the interior of the other room.

He lowered his kunai with a loud curse and stepped into the living room. "Kakashi! You should know better than to sneak into a ninja's apartment at..." Iruka glanced at the wall clock next to the kitchen. "...3 in the morning on a Saturday."

The jounin somehow managed to look sheepish with his face covered. "Sorry. I was trying not to wake you." Kakashi took another step into the room, the pine tree in his hands rustling as he moved, dropping pine needles all over Iruka's floor.

Crossing his arms, Iruka tapped the flat edge of his kunai against his forearm. "If a ninja doesn't want to be heard, they aren't."

Kakashi smiled and shrugged. "Pine trees, apparently, are not stealthy."

Sighing, Iruka set the kunai on the bookshelf and crossed the room to help Kakashi pull the rest of the tree inside the house. "You could have used the door at a more reasonable hour. Like, for example, when I was awake."

"Not nearly as fun." Kakashi slid the living room window closed. "Cute pajamas."

Glancing down, Iruka blushed. Someone had stolen his plain black pajamas, so he was left with an oversized white t-shirt and the orange and green kunai-patterned pajamas Naruto had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago.

"Again, your fault. I would like those pajamas back eventually."

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually."

"Have you checked your apartment?"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and grinned slyly. "Now why would they be there? They're your pajamas after all."

Iruka glared. "...which you stole."

"Do you have a stand for this?" Kakashi propped the tree upright with one hand, sending another cascade of needles to the floor.

Quickly, Iruka rummaged through his hall closet, pulling out a box near the bottom. Opening the top, Iruka pulled out another box from along the side. "Here." Iruka pulled out a metal tree stand and quickly unscrewed the feet.

With Kakashi's help, they got the tree fasted upright in a corner of the room. Iruka stood slowly, brushing pine needles off of his shirt.

"Need some help with that?" Suddenly Kakashi was a lot closer, ungloved fingers combing through his hair.

Iruka chuckled and let his head fall forward onto Kakashi's vest. His jaw popped as he yawned. Blunt nails scratched lightly on his scalp, reminding Iruka that he should be sleeping.

"I hope you know you'll be cleaning this up."

One of Kakashi's hands slipped under the back of Iruka's shirt. Iruka's eyes closed. "You don't have to stop moving your fingers... ever..."

"Like that?" Kakashi's voice was a low murmur above him.

"Mmm."

Sleep. So close. Kakashi would make the perfect bed, if only he were horizontal.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmm."

Kakashi's chuckle reverberated off his cheek. Iruka complained softly as the hand in his hair moved away. His arms were lifted around Kakashi's shoulders and then Kakashi crouched slightly. Iruka's feet left the floor.

He was asleep before Kakashi took the first step.


	13. Day 13 - Party

Iruka turned, glass of punch in hand, and groaned suddenly. Anko and Kakashi stood near the wall of the gymnasium, talking quite animatedly. From the look on Anko's face, they were most likely talking about sex. From the look on Kakashi's face and the furtive glances both were shooting him, they were talking about Iruka. As far as Iruka was concerned, those two topics should never be combined... at least not in a room full of ninja that Iruka happened to work with.

Scratch that. They should never be combined, period. At least not outside of his apartment.

Both jounin stopped talking suddenly as Iruka stormed over. Kakashi looked apologetic, though the look was spoiled by the leer Iruka could tell was hiding under Kakashi's mask. Anko just laughed.

"Trust a sensei to know when his children are being naughty."

"Hey!" Kakashi protested quickly. "I'm no child."

The corners of his lips quirked up despite his efforts to keep them still. Really, he didn't need to encourage Kakashi. "I wonder about that sometimes."

Arms around his waist pulled him off balance. He landed, still on his feet, with his back against Kakashi's chest. "Did you wonder last night?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear, his lips moving slightly to tease the rim of his ear.

Iruka blushed. "Why exactly are you here again?"

"Someone invited me."

"Poor decision on their part."

Anko was leaning against the wall, shaking with laughter.

"I'll remind him of that next time."

Iruka swatted at the hands trying to sneak under his shirt. "Probably a wise decision."

There were lips against his neck, softly biting right at the spot that made Iruka melt into a puddle of goo.

They really shouldn't be doing this here. He really should make Kakashi stop.

"Oh look! Mistletoe."

Iruka made the mistake of looking up. He opened his mouth to curse, but the words got lost in a very eager tongue. Anko wasn't the only one cheering then. Catcalls and whistles echoed from around the room. He doubted that even changing his name and moving to another village would stop him from being teased about this anytime in the next decade.

He really needed to find a counter-jutsu against Kakashi's Mistletoe Jutsu.


	14. Day 14 - Cranberries

Iruka was slowly getting used to having someone sneak up behind him whenever he was up early in the kitchen. Admittedly, it was a very specific someone. Anyone else would have found out just how many kunai Iruka had hidden around the kitchen.

"Good morning." Kakashi kissed Iruka's bare neck, his chest warm against Iruka's back.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Kakashi's laugh rumbled against his skin. "Don't I always, when I'm with you?"

A grin stretched along Iruka's face and he leaned back slightly. "That's good to know."

"At least you didn't pass out this time."

"I only did that once!" Iruka's face matched the cranberries drying in the skin.

"We'll have to work on that."

Iruka swatted Kakashi's hands away and stepped up to the sink again, ducking his head slightly to hide his blush. "We really don't."

Kakashi just laughed.

Reaching into the cupboards above him, Iruka started pulling out Tupperware. Shaking the colander to remove the last of the water, Iruka placed the colander on the counter and divided the fruit into smaller containers.

"What's that?" Kakashi's head peaked around Iruka's shoulder.

"What does it look like?"

Kakashi popped one of the berries into his mouth and frowned. "But it's not baked..."

"I supposed you could put some in the oven if you really wanted, but these are meant to be eaten fresh."

The jounin was pouting at him. "But where are the cookies?"

"You should eat healthy things every once in a while, you know. There's more to Christmas than just cookies and candies."

"But..."

Iruka knew when he was defeated. Unfortunately he had yet to be able to stand up against Kakashi's pouting for very long. "Fine. I'll make some tomorrow."

Dating Kakashi really was like dealing with a child, only worse. At least the children didn't read Icha Icha.


	15. Day 15 - Sprinkles

"These are cute." Kakashi bit into a star-shaped cookie. Tiny red sprinkles dusted his gloves.

"That was the point." Iruka spread red frosting on a fresh batch of cookies, careful to keep himself and a kunai between Kakashi and the bowl of frosting. The frosted cookies went to his left where they would soon be liberally covered with sprinkles.

Kakashi's tongue darted out to lick frosting off one point of the star. "Do you know what they remind me of?"

"I'm going to regret saying this, but what?" Iruka picked up the last of the unfrosted cookies.

"The way you blush." The last of the frosting disappeared with Kakashi's tongue.

On cue, Iruka blushed scarlet. Kakashi was... looking at him in a way that meant he wasn't getting out of the kitchen without molestation.

"How long until you have to be at school?" Kakashi slithered close, his hands coming up on either side to pin Iruka against the counter.

Iruka's blush deepened. He glanced nervously at the wall clock. "A little over half an hour."

A wide grin spread across Kakashi's face. "Plenty of time."

Hands on his hips turned him to face the jounin and then Kakashi dropped suddenly, taking Iruka's pants with him.

"Wha-" The words died as Kakashi's tongue, Kakashi's mouth... His legs folded.

"Now, now. Don't pass out on me yet. The show's just started."

"I'm not going to." Iruka caught himself before he could fall over, though just barely. Bracing his elbows on the counter, Iruka leaned back, trying to keep his weight off his legs.

Kakashi laughed and lowered his head towards Iruka again. "That's a good boy." Hands played up and down his legs, tickling the back of his knee and then sliding up between his legs.

Warm, wet heat engulfed him again. Iruka moaned. His head banged lightly against the cabinets. Kakashi had never... Iruka was always the one who...

"Oh, god..."

And then Kakashi's mouth was gone again. "Where's the oil?"

Iruka's mind failed to connect blowjobs and cooking oil. "What?"

"Where is it?"

His head rolled to the side in frustration. He was sorely tempted to reach down, take care of the problem himself, but he knew from experience that Kakashi wouldn't let him off that easily. "Cabinet. To the right."

Kakashi stood, pulled the bottle out and then reached behind Iruka with his other hand.

"Don't..." Kakashi had his frosting.

"You're done with it, right? No harm. Your cookies are safe."

"But..."

Kakashi dropped back to his knees. His fingers dipped in the frosting, picking up a large dollop then closing around Iruka's erection. Iruka shuddered, mouth open wide but no sound emerging. The frosting was cold against his warm skin. He could feel Kakashi's tongue lapping against his skin, moving up in long strokes.

"You taste good like this."

"I..."

One of his legs was lifted and hooked over Kakashi's shoulder, making it even harder for Iruka to stay upright. Kakashi took Iruka into his mouth, chasing after the last lingering bits of frosting.

"Kaka-"

Two slick fingers shoved inside of him suddenly, burying themselves up to Kakashi's knuckles. His legs finally gave way. Kakashi's mouth slipped away as Iruka fell, landing hard on the floor.

"Still with me?" The jounin's face was inches from his own.

"Shut up."

Kakashi's mouth tasted like frosting. "Don't pass out this time. I don't think the secretary's heart will take it if I call you in sick a second time in one week."

His fist barely missed Kakashi's face. The jounin rolled, taking Iruka with him.

"Play nice, or I won't."

Iruka's blush went all the way down his neck. "You call that playing nice?"

"Very nice." Kakashi had both their clothes off in record time. "Aren't you enjoying it?"

His response was cut off as Kakashi entered him.

"How nice is that?"

The kitchen tile was cool against his back. He slid slightly as Kakashi moved inside him, his entire body rocking with the thrusts.

"Aren't you going to tell me how nice it is?"

Not this again. "Kakashi," he moaned.

One of Kakashi's hands circled between his legs, carefully avoiding touching Iruka where he wanted it most.

"Tell me. How does it feel?"

Sometimes it seemed like Kakashi enjoyed breaking Iruka out of his carefully controlled school-teacher shell.

"Iruka." Kakashi's voice crooned in his ear, his breath tickling against Iruka's skin.

"Fine! It feel good, alright. I need-"

"How good?" Kakashi cut him off.

One of these days, he was going to discover self-combustion, with Kakashi's help. Well, if Kakashi was going to play, so could he.

Iruka grinned mischievously. "Not good enough, yet."

The look on Kakashi's face was worth it for about five whole second and then the jounin's eyes took on a strange gleam.

Kakashi pulled out quickly. Iruka was in the air for a brief second. He barely had time to catch himself on his forearms before he hit the floor again, landing on his hands and knees. Fingers dug into his hips and then Kakashi was thrusting forward hard enough to make Iruka see stars.

"That good enough?" Kakashi's voice was strained with effort. The jounin never slowed, shoving himself hard into Iruka over and over.

"God, yes!"

"Are you going to come for me?"

He wanted to. He was so close, his breath coming out as high-pitched moans. The neighbors were going to complain about the noise again. Something was missing.

"Your... your hand..."

"You mean this?"

And then Kakashi was touching him, not as good as his mouth but nothing ever could be. It was enough. Iruka screamed, his head falling onto the tile, hips still moving as Kakashi fucked him. He came, the blinding pleasure stretched longer than he'd ever felt before. Kakashi's nails dug into his skin, his fingers leaving bruises Iruka would probably feel for several days.

One arm went around his chest, pulling him back suddenly as Kakashi sat up, still pumping on Iruka's cock. Gravity pulled him down, forcing Kakashi deep inside of him.

He barely heard Kakashi cry out as the jounin came. Kakashi's arms held him upright as he passed out again.


	16. Day 16 - Candy Cane

Revenge was a wonderful thing. Iruka smiled warmly as he accepted another mission report, offering the slightly confused genin a candy cane from the bowl in front of him. A good number of the ninja waiting in line were equally as confused, though the ones more familiar with Iruka just smiled along with him.

It wasn't the offering of candy or even Iruka's never-ending grin that was causing confusion. No, it was the laughing of a number of jounin that was making some of the chuunin and genin nervous. Some of the jounin made a pretense at work, walking in with documents in hand that didn't actually go to anyone, or lingering out of the way, chatting softly as if they just happened to run into an old friend at the mission room. Others, like Raidou and Kurenai, merely lounged against the wall and watched with grins on their faces.

Kakashi had a mission report to turn in. Iruka knew for a fact it was a simple mission - after all, he'd handed it to Kakashi yesterday himself. It should have only taken a few hours. That meant that, given Kakashi's propensity for lateness, he would have been ready to turn it in over half an hour ago, right on time to tease Iruka for a while and then follow Iruka home at the end of his shift.

Of course, that's not what happened. Kakashi had indeed walked into the mission room as expected. Then the jounin had taken one look at Iruka, froze, and walked back out, mission report still in hand. Anko hadn't stopped laughing since.

"How long do you think he'll keep this up?" Genma asked from beside him. He crunched a candy cane - cherry flavored - between his teeth.

Iruka smiled as he sucked on his own candy cane. "He has to turn it in eventually."

"You'd think he'd be used to seeing things like that... I mean, it wasn't even all that bad."

Anko snickered. "Well, we don't have the same... weaknesses that Kakashi does."

Iruka's grin took on a very evil taint. The genin that had just stepped up in line in front of him hastily switched lines. "That and he knows he's been a bad boy."

He'd had to skip classes, again, thanks to the bruises Kakashi had left on his hips, though he'd at least made it in for his shift at the mission room despite Kakashi's protests.

The door opened again. Iruka wrapped a finger around the hook in his candy cane, pulling it almost completely out of his mouth and laving it with his tongue. Kakashi froze two steps into the doorway, eyes wide. Closing his mouth, Iruka sucked the candy cane in until the hook touched his cheek. Kakashi squirmed visibly, his report a twisted mess in his hands.

Any other day, Kakashi would just slink up to the desk, molest Iruka, and then teleport them someplace private. Iruka smirked. After missing work twice in a week he'd sort of threatened Kakashi. There may have been screaming involved, possibly a few extra notches in Iruka's wall from kunai, and maybe a strange scorch mark on the kitchen floor currently hidden under a throw rug. Maybe.

Kakashi turned quickly and bolted out of the room. As soon as the door shut, the jounin and some of the chuunin scattered around the room burst into laughter.

Iruka leaned back in his chair, triumphant.


	17. Day 17 - Cuddling

Slowly, Iruka opened his eyes and turned to glance at the clock on the floor next to him. He didn't have to be out of bed for a little bit longer. Smiling, Iruka turned back over on his side and stretched carefully. His back was sore, and other parts of him - again - but he was getting used to that in an odd sort of way. A bottle of extra strength aspirin was now a permanent fixture on his bathroom sink.

Kakashi's chest, he'd found, made a fantastic pillow. Iruka moved over slowly, keenly aware that he was in bed with a man trained to be aware of possible threats even while asleep and also quite likely to react badly if Iruka startled him out of sleep. He tucked his head under the jounin's unmasked chin, rubbing his cheek against Kakashi's chest. The jounin's heart beat steadily beneath him. He relaxed a fraction more.

Iruka jumped as fingers trailed up his spine. A faint blush already covered his face as he raised his head slightly to look into mismatched eyes, one black, one red.

"Good morning." His voice came out slightly gravelly. He blamed Kakashi and that thought just made him blush more.

"Indeed." Kakashi was smiling, his hand still slowly tracing a line up and down Iruka's spine, following the line of bone precisely.

He put his head back down.

"No baking this morning?"

Honestly, fingers shouldn't be that distracting. Iruka hummed contentedly and nuzzled Kakashi's chest.

"How much longer until you have to get ready for school?"

Iruka pushed himself up on both hands, his palms pressing into the futon on either side of Kakashi's chest. "I am not missing work again."

The jounin just smiled and wrapped him arms around Iruka's waist. "I'm fine with that. Just curious."

Light tugging at his waist brought him back down to Kakashi's chest. The fingers returned to stroking.

"This is nice too, sometimes." Kakashi's voice rumbled against his cheek.

Iruka chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with my pervy Kakashi?"

"What, I'm not allowed to enjoy having my sexy little lover spread out naked on top of me?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"That and I'm not interested in... what was it you said you'd do? Something about nuts and rabid squirrels?"

Iruka blushed. "I may have been a little mad at the time."

"'May have'?"

"I don't like missing class!"

His head moved with Kakashi's laughter. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better." Iruka slid his leg over Kakashi's hips and snuggled closer. He had time for a few more minutes of sleep.


	18. Day 18 - Perfect

Iruka was entirely convinced he couldn't walk five steps down the street without running into someone he knew. Usually it was students, current and former, or one of the many ninja he'd met through the Mission Room. Sometimes it was the parents of his students, though most didn't recognize him unless their child happened to be one of the more... precocious children in Iruka's class. Recently, it was Kakashi, but Kakashi was gone until tomorrow on a mission.

It was strange how much his life could change in just over two weeks. The thought of spending the night without Kakashi was strangely... lonely. He wondered if Anko would join him for dinner. Maybe Raidou or Genma would come too. The house was fully decorated, thanks to Kakashi. He shared a shift in the Mission room with Anko and Genma tonight. Genma would know where Raidou was. It could work.

Iruka turned down a side street and sighed. He was becoming rather pitiful if he couldn't spend one night alone. What was it going to be like when Kakashi had week-long missions? He remembered a few times when Kakashi had been sent out for a whole month.

Another sigh escaped Iruka's lips. He wondered if Tsunade would let him do double shifts whenever Kakashi was gone. Otherwise he was going to end up bothering his friends far too often. He had a feeling they'd forgive him, though Anko was likely to tease him... but she did that anyways.

The Christmas decorations on the storefront to his right caught his eye. Iruka turned to look and immediately burst out laughing. Well, now he knew what to get Kakashi for Christmas. This was going to be perfect.


	19. Day 19 - Wrapping Paper

Iruka looked up a second before the window opened. He shivered as a cold breeze entered the room, but it was quickly cut off.

"You know, I have a door for a reason."

Kakashi shrugged as he turned around to face Iruka and pulled down his mask. "It was locked."

"So was the window."

Another shrug. Kakashi draped his jacket over the back of a chair and crossed the room to settle on the couch behind Iruka, one leg on either side of the chuunin. Cold hands slid under his hair to cup the back of his neck. The chill felt oddly good. Iruka put down the wrapping paper in his hands and leaned back against the couch, his head resting on one of Kakashi's knees.

"How'd the mission go?"

Kakashi was silent for several minutes. "What'd you get me?"

Not a good mission then. Iruka forced himself to smile and reached up to rub his thumb over the back of one of Kakashi's hands. The jounin's fingers were slowly warming against Iruka's skin.

"You assume one of those is for you." An array of boxes were scattered across Iruka's floor. Half were already wrapped and waiting under the Christmas tree until Iruka had a chance to deliver them. The rest littered the table in front of him and the floor to his right, waiting to be wrapped.

"The blue one in the back has my name on it."

Iruka smiled for real this time. Good eyes. "Well, you're just going to have to wait and find out."

"I could just peek. You'd never know."

Iruka let his head fall back in the space between Kakashi's legs and glared. "I'm a teacher, Kakashi. I'd know."

Kakashi looked paler than normal. Iruka's smile slowly fell as he took a closer look at his lover. His forehead protector was a bit scuffed, his clothes dirty, and... were those bandages on Kakashi's arm... red bandages?

He was on his feet in seconds, wrapping forgotten. "Oh my god, you're hurt! Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything? Bandages! You need fresh bandages... and... and..."

"Iruka." Kakashi grabbed his arms and forced Iruka to stand still. "I'm fine."

His fingers itched to touch Kakashi's bandages, to unwrap them and make sure it wasn't anything serious.

"I really am fine."

"But..." It looked like the bandages had been hastily tied, possibly while running. Iruka would have bet money that Kakashi hadn't bothered to stop by the hospital.

Kakashi was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. He seemed amused. "If I let you change the bandages, will you calm down?"

Iruka glanced again at the blood. He nodded slowly.

"Fine." Kakashi held out his arm.

Quickly, Iruka moved into the bathroom and pulled his first aid kit from under the sink, then grabbed a washcloth and glass of water. The old bandages were untied and slowly unwrapped. The skin beneath was covered in blood, too much to really tell how bad the wound was but not enough that he had to worry about blood loss. As gently as he could, Iruka washed away the blood, revealing a long but shallow cut crossing Kakashi's bicep. Next came salve, smelling strongly of peppermint and cloves, spread by hand along and around the cut. Iruka wiped his hands on the washcloth before finally re-bandaging the wound.

"Now that that's over..."

Iruka squeaked as he was suddenly shifted onto Kakashi's lap. Warm lips covered his mouth and Iruka parted his lips to let Kakashi in. Arms snaked around his back, pulling him tight against Kakashi's chest.

Eventually, he was going to need oxygen again. For now, he just needed Kakashi.

They parted slowly, both of them reluctant to disengage the kiss. Kakashi's head dipped slightly, following Iruka's lips to place two chaste kisses on his closed mouth.

"Better now?" Kakashi murmured against Iruka's cheek.

He nodded. They hadn't been apart long, but he'd missed this. Those month long missions were going to be hell. "I'm just glad you're back safe."

"I'm glad I'm back too." He could feel Kakashi smiling against his skin. "Do you know what else I'm glad for?"

"What's that?" Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and buried his face in the jounin's hair. He'd never really noticed how nice Kakashi smelled... like pine and dirt, now combined with the mint and clove of the salve. He could happily stay here forever.

Kakashi stood, taking Iruka with him. He was getting used to that, too.

"That I have a wonderful, sexy chuunin waiting at home for me."

He really couldn't help himself. Iruka pulled back slightly to stare at Kakashi in mock-shock, though the grin on his face ruined the effect. "What? You mean you're seeing another chuunin."

Kakashi's hands slipped down to Iruka's ass and squeezed. "I meant you, idiot."

Iruka laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

His back hit the futon gently. Kakashi hovered inches away from him. "How about I show you instead?"

"I could live with that."

It was good to have Kakashi back.


	20. Day 20 - Warmth

He'd missed this warmth. Perhaps he should get more blankets, something heavy. Maybe a full body pillow. Was there a way to duplicate Kakashi's warmth?

"Comfortable?"

Iruka opened one eye. Both of Kakashi's eyes were open, watching him. He briefly considered his position in terms of Kakashi. Iruka lifted himself and shifted over until his legs were on either side of Kakashi's hips, then lowered himself back until he was lying on top of Kakashi.

"I am now."

Hands settled possessively over Iruka's hips, Kakashi's thumbs stroked slowly over his hipbones. Iruka closed his eyes and listened to Kakashi's heart beat under his ear.

"Y'know, you can't stay there very long."

Iruka knew he was probably heavy, but Kakashi was so comfortable. "Just a little bit longer."

"I'm not going anywhere, but I'm not responsible for anything that happens."

He raised his head to look at Kakashi, confused. The hands on his hips pulled him down tightly, briefly rubbing their bodies together.

Oh. Kakashi was... Oh.

A deep blush spread across Iruka's face and he turned his head slightly away. It was Sunday, early enough in the morning that he could spend all day in bed if he really wanted. "I... I w-wouldn't... mind..."

He couldn't look at Kakashi. It was too embarrassing. They were pressed hip-to-hip, naked, and Kakashi was doing... things... to Iruka's hips. Long fingers pressed into his skin, rubbing small circles along his flesh and slowly moving towards the base of his spine.

"Do you like that?"

He kept his eyes down and nodded.

One of Kakashi's hands moved away. The bottom dresser drawer slid open. He could hear Kakashi briefly rummaging inside.

"What do you want me to do?"

Not this again. Iruka closed his eyes. He couldn't look. He was already blushing furiously. If he met Kakashi's eyes, his face would have probably start on fire.

Kakashi's hand slid over to grope one side of Iruka's ass. "You have to tell me, Iruka."

"I-Inside..."

A wet finger circled his entrance, teasing him but not entering. "Here?"

Why did he have to fall in love with such an asshole? "Ye... yes..."

Kakashi's finger pushed in and stopped. He could feel Kakashi laughing beneath him. "Like that?"

It was too much. Reaching behind, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's wrist and pushed back, groaning as Kakashi's finger slid all the way inside of him. Kakashi only laughed harder.

"You really must have wanted that. What now, Ruka?"

Iruka's eyes opened before he could think to stop himself. Had Kakashi just said... he called him... Kakashi was staring at him intently, barely blinking as he watched Iruka with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you like that nickname?" Kakashi's voice sounded a little strange. Iruka got the feeling that there was more involved in the question than just a nickname.

"I... yes."

"Good." Two more fingers pressed in, slowly widening him. He could come just from this, just from the way Kakashi's fingers shifted inside of him, sometimes crooking, blunt nails scraping ever so lightly on his skin or pressing hard just over that one spot, deep inside, that made him see stars every time Kakashi touched it. He couldn't stop himself from moaning. His fingers curled tightly around Kakashi's arms, carefully avoiding the bandages on Kakashi's bicep.

"Do you want more?"

"God, yes!"

Kakashi's fingers withdrew and closed around Iruka's right wrist while the other squirted lubricant on Iruka's hand. "You know what to do."

Was he supposed to... Kakashi wanted him to...

"You can do it, can't you?"

He stared at the blankets as he shifted back onto his knees. Kakashi was fully hard and grinning like an idiot. Reaching forward, Iruka curled his fingers around Kakashi's erection. The flesh was warm beneath his palm. Kakashi's hand closed over Iruka's.

"Do you need some help?" Kakashi brought their combined hands down, his erection sliding through the circle of Iruka's palm.

Iruka shivered beneath Kakashi's stare. Their hands moved up.

"Should I teach you the best way to stroke another man? Would you like that?" Kakashi didn't give him a chance to answer, though Iruka wasn't even sure he could right now, even if he wanted to. "Grip firmly." Kakashi's hand tightened around Iruka's, forcing him to squeeze Kakashi. "Pace varies. There's the long strokes for when you want to draw things out," their hands slowed to an almost crawl along Kakashi's flesh, "or the fast tug when you're trying to rush to the end. Always make sure to go all the way to the bottom, and it helps if you rub your thumb over the top." Kakashi's actions matched his words, forcing Iruka's hand to move with his own. "A little twist helps sometimes too." Their hands turned slightly as they moved down.

"Think you got the idea?"

Iruka nodded slowly. He couldn't believe he was... but it was oddly nice, for a change, since Kakashi was normally the one who... did things like this.

Kakashi released his hand. "That's probably good enough."

The jounin leaned back into the pillows, hands behind his head.

"But..."

"Go ahead. Mount up."

Iruka could feel the blush creeping down to his shoulders. It was those damn Icha Icha books' fault. Where else would Kakashi have learned to be such a complete perv? If he was like this naturally... there would be no hope for Iruka.

Slowly, Iruka moved his hands down to Kakashi's hips. He slid forward, balancing himself carefully and hoping he had things lined up right as he lowered his hips. Kakashi's erection slid along his thigh, leaving a wet trail of lubricant in its wake. Iruka shifted, repositioning himself and then pressing down.

A low moan escaped Iruka's mouth as Kakashi's erection moved inside of him, inching deeper as Iruka sat. This had to be, by far, the most embarrassing thing he had ever done and Kakashi was just lying there, watching with that stupid grin on his face. He really shouldn't be this turned on by it.

Finally he felt Kakashi's legs against his thighs and he let out the breath he'd been holding. Kakashi was inside of him all the way, stretching and filling him in a way Iruka knew he was slowly becoming addicted too.

"Look at me."

Their gazes met and held. Iruka felt trapped, not by the Sharingan but by Kakashi's intent stare. Kakashi was watching him, his every move, every breath. He'd never met anyone who'd been so... focused on him.

"Move for me."

Kakashi might as well have asked him to turn the mountain over. The thought of moving seemed impossible, not with Kakashi spearing him. He needed something... Leaning forward, Iruka flattened his hands against the futon and pushed up with his legs. Kakashi's erection slid inside of him, pulling out halfway before Iruka pushed back down, impaling himself once more.

"Kakashi..." It was good, so good, but not nearly enough. Iruka moaned in frustration with every breath. He couldn't get enough lift to bring his hips very far up, not with his knees still flat on the futon. His hips sped up, but there was only so fast he could move, so fast he could bring himself down.

This was torture. Pure torture. He knew what it could feel like when Kakashi took control. Kakashi was so much better at this than him. It felt so slow compared to the way Kakashi would spread him open and pound inside of him. Nice, but slow and he could barely think, distracted by the thickness inside of him and the way his voice came out in little pants and moans, sounding so very needy. He was going to have to say it...

"Kakashi... please... I need more... please..."

Laughter rose up from below and then there were hands lifting his hips until Kakashi pulled free. The jounin moved, slipping out from under Iruka and then around until his hands came to rest on Iruka's shoulders. Iruka was pushed down, head against the pillow, hands gripping the pillowcase in anticipation while he waited, though not for long.

"You look beautiful like this, you know. All spread out for me, waiting."

"Please..." Words stuck on Iruka's lips. He was in love with Kakashi. There was no other explanation for the way he felt, the way he needed Kakashi. But he couldn't say it. He wasn't sure... He thought Kakashi felt the same. They were together so often. Barely a night went by when Kakashi was in town that he wasn't also in Iruka's bed and he knew there was more to it than sex between them. But knowing and saying were two different things and he didn't want to pressure Kakashi into anything, the jounin was such a tight-lipped person that it was hard to imagine Kakashi ever saying how he really felt.

But should he try, at least a little?

Then Kakashi entered him again, hard and fast and exactly the way Iruka had been craving. Words left Iruka's head and he left thoughts of love behind as he clutched at the pillow and moaned, voice rising with each perfect thrust striking home inside of him. This was what he wanted, Kakashi taking him, pushing inside of him so hard he was going to feel it for hours afterward.

This was the sign of Kakashi's affection, written plain as day on Iruka's body, in the faint bruises of fingertips implanted in his flesh were Kakashi held him tight, possessive and needy. It was in the bite marks and hickies, scattered along Iruka's chest and shoulders and back, though never where they could get Iruka in trouble, never too high that he couldn't hide them but still there. It was in the soreness that stayed with him, reminding him of how much Kakashi wanted him, how badly Kakashi craved him, as much as Iruka craved Kakashi.

It was afterwards, when Kakashi would clean them both off and tuck Iruka under the covers, holding him close while they slept, reluctant to let go when they were awake. It was evident in the way Kakashi always showed up at some point during the day and made Iruka smile.

He was so close. Kakashi's palm glided down his hip, sliding around until it closed around Iruka's erection at that was all it took. One touch and he was undone, coming into Kakashi's palm as he screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors.

He really needed to work on some silencing jutsu. Maybe Kakashi knew some.

The jounin didn't last much longer. A few more slams of hips against hips and then Kakashi followed him, seed spilling between Iruka's legs, Kakashi completely silent as he came. Iruka always felt at a loss as Kakashi pulled out and moved away. He wished they could stay joined like that forever, so that he could bask in the warmth of Kakashi's body.

"Still with me?"

"Barely."

Eventually, he'd have to move, but not just yet. He left his face buried in the pillow and concentrated on leveling his breathing. His entire body was trembling. Iruka didn't trust himself to move just yet.

Soft tissues wiped the come from his legs and did their best at cleaning up the small amount Iruka had managed to leak onto the bed sheets. Kakashi stepped away again, then back, just as Iruka felt he could breathe again. Gentle hands pushed him down onto the bed. Kakashi joined him. Within seconds, Iruka was wrapped around him again in their usual sleeping position.

"I love you, you know." Iruka didn't even realize he'd spoke until after the words were already out of his mouth.

"I know." Kakashi's arms tightened around him. "I love you too."

Iruka didn't think he was going to be able to stop grinning any time in the next century.


	21. Day 21 - Santa

Iruka very carefully ignored the giggling coming from the corner as he changed. Kakashi was very lucky this costume hadn't been designed for weapons or the jounin would have had a kunai in his throat by now.

"If you don't shut up, there will be no more sex."

The room fell silent instantly. Threats worked well where violence failed, and threats of withholding sex were particularly potent.

"So, why exactly are you wearing that?" Mirth still filled Kakashi's voice.

Iruka blushed as he finished buttoning the coat. He hardly did the outfit justice considering how thin he was, and he couldn't bring himself to wear the fake beard.

"It's for the children. Today's the last day before break, and I always hand out presents after lunch break."

"And you couldn't do that in your normal clothes?"

He probably could have, but it wouldn't feel the same. "The children like it." He would not pout. Santa did not pout. "Why are you in the teacher's lounge anyways?" He'd locked the door when he'd come in here to change, but for some reason Kakashi had already been in here, napping on one of the couches.

"The couches are comfortable."

How long had Kakashi been sneaking into the Academy lounge during school hours? He wondered if any of the other teachers had noticed.

"Don't you have a mission to go do?"

"Nope! It's a slow time of year, so unless I want to take on genin level assignment..."

Iruka snorted. "You could probably do twenty of those and still be back for dinner."

"Exactly, which is why I figured a nap might be a better use of my time."

"Right." Iruka checked his reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. He looked silly, but it was the good kind of silly. He could live with that. The sack of presents next to the couch was slung over his shoulder before he unlocked the door.

"Hey, Iruka, if you wear that home, can I sit on your lap and ask for a present?"

Iruka slammed the door behind him, not even dignifying that with a response.


	22. Day 22 - Ribbon

Something was different. Iruka studied the room carefully as he set the groceries on the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. Walls were the same, nothing crooked, nothing missing. Furniture was all where it should be, tree was lit, decorations hadn't changed. Kakashi placed the bags he'd been carrying on the island. He was grinning far too widely.

He walked into the center of the room and turned slowly. His eyes narrowed. Under the tree, one present stood out among the others. It was long and flat, wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with red ribbon. Iruka knelt next to the tree, confused. He hadn't wrapped this.

"If I can't peak, neither can you."

Iruka glanced up. Kakashi's fingers ran over his hair. He was smiling.

"This is from you?"

"Unless you have some other lover that would sneak into your house while you were in classes and leave presents under your tree, then yes."

Iruka smiled back. "I'm a one-at-a-time kind of guy. There's just you."

Kakashi squatted and pulled Iruka back against him. "Good to know."

Comfortable as he was, there were groceries to put away and dinner to be made. Twining his fingers in Kakashi's, he pulled the jounin with him as he stood.

"Help me put away the groceries?"

"Of course."

Kakashi pecked Iruka lightly on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to start pulling items out of bags, shelving the groceries in their proper spots with no hesitation. Moments like this still gave Iruka pause. It seemed strange to him still that the jounin, or any jounin really, would be that familiar with his kitchen. But Kakashi knew more about him than that. Kakashi could probably list every item in Iruka's apartment without much thought, as well as Iruka's schedule for the entire week and his favorite food at over a dozen restaurants within Konoha.

It was... unbalancing. They'd been dating for just over two weeks and he'd yet to even see Kakashi's apartment. He wasn't even sure what building Kakashi lived in. At least he was starting to learn what Kakashi liked, both in the bedroom and out.

He'd known Kakashi was a private person before their relationship had started. It was enough that he could see Kakashi, all of him, without the mask. It was enough to have Kakashi with him.

The can of green beans was pulled from his hand. Belatedly, Iruka realized he'd been staring at it for several minutes.

"Allow me to rescue you from the temptation of canned beans."

He couldn't help but smile. "Sorry. I got distracted."

"By green beans?" Kakashi looked at him like he'd turned purple.

"Not quite." Iruka stepped around Kakashi to shelve several packets of instant ramen under the sink. Tsunade had hinted that Naruto may be passing through in a week or two. It would be good to see Naruto again.

"Just so you know, you're the only lover I have as well." Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder and snaked his arms around Iruka's waist.

"I wasn't worried about that, but thanks for the reassurance." His fingers found Kakashi's again.

"What are you worrying about, then?"

It seemed silly to say it when he was in Kakashi's arms like this. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have those cute little wrinkles on your forehead that you get every time you start worrying about something." Kakashi leaned around Iruka to kiss his forehead, right over said wrinkles.

Iruka stared at the countertop, blushing in embarrassment. This was almost as bad as the things Kakashi wanted him to say in bed. "I... I was just wondering why we always come here. N-not that I don't like having you with me. I love having you here, but I... I don't even know where you live and you know so much about me and... and... I know I'm being stupid, so feel free to ignore everything I just said."

Kakashi's arms tightened around him. "Do you want to come to my apartment sometime? It's not anything special, really, just a place to sleep occasionally and store a few things."

"Oh." He was being silly. It made no difference if they spent time at his place or Kakashi's. Either way, they were together.

"Besides, I like your place better. It's pretty."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Pretty?" He didn't think anyone had ever called his apartment 'pretty'.

"You have," Kakashi waved a hand at their surroundings, "pretty things all over the place and it's comfortable here. Plus your bed's a lot better than mine, though the fact that you're in it probably has a lot to do with it."

That was possibly one of the sweetest things Kakashi had ever said to him. He turned in Kakashi's arms and cupped Kakashi's face in his hands, pulling the jounin slightly to him so he could reach Kakashi's lips.

"My bed's not the same without you in it either," Iruka whispered softly.

"I'll do my best to make sure your bed is never lonely for long."

Iruka grinned and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. "Thank you." He was almost overwhelmed. Quickly, he turned back to the groceries before he started spouting more embarrassing thing. For now, he was only going to worry about dinner. The rest he could think about later.


	23. Day 23 - Family

It was strange staying home on a Wednesday without calling in. Still, he wasn't about to complain, not when he had a cup of hot chocolate in hand and Kakashi's arms around him. They were stretched out on the couch, a blanket over their legs and Iruka's back against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi was reading - thankfully not any of the Icha Icha books, it seemed to be about samurai in the old days from the few bits he'd caught - while Iruka dozed lightly, enjoying the quiet.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm." Kakashi's chest rumbled beneath him. A page turned.

"Is there anyone you usually spend Christmas with?" Did Kakashi still have family he spent time with? He remembered hearing about Kakashi's father's death but he couldn't remember if Kakashi's mother was still alive or not.

"No, not really. Sometimes Gai stops by, or I go visit some of the other jounin."

"Hmm." Would Kakashi want to spend Christmas with him? They'd been spending so much time together recently. He was probably worrying about nothing. Maybe he could go with Kakashi to visit his friends.

"How about you?"

"It's usually just me and Naruto."

"Did you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Iruka looked up slowly, smiling. Apparently they were thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I would."

"Y'know, we're both orphans, so would you like to be my family, Iruka?"

He couldn't help the blush that swept across his face. "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Good. So would I."

Kakashi turned the page. Iruka close his eyes, still smiling.


	24. Day 24 - Lights

Iruka laid awake long into the dead of the night. Beside him, Kakashi snored softly, his arms holding Iruka close like a teddy bear. Faint light filled the room from the living room, the soft light from the Christmas tree overflowing into the bedroom. Only three presents were left under the tree. The children's gifts had been distributed on the last day of school and Iruka had spent part of the morning delivering the rest to his chuunin and jounin friends.

One of the boxes would be waiting a few more days until Naruto finally came home. The other two... Iruka was slightly worried whether Kakashi would like his present. It would be fine, most likely. After all, it just seemed to fit Kakashi and he was positive he'd gotten the size right. As for his present... he really hoped Kakashi hadn't gotten him anything perverted. Hopefully Kakashi had better sense than that, but it was Kakashi so...

"You're thinking too loud."

Iruka jumped in surprise. "K-kakashi? You're awake?"

"As are you. Do you need me to help remedy that?"

Iruka blushed and hid his face against Kakashi's chest. "I... um... no, that's alright..."

Kakashi laughed softly and squeezed one side of Iruka's ass. "Okay, but the offer's still open. Can't sleep?"

"My mind won't settle down."

"Don't worry. I'll love whatever you got me. I'm thrilled as it is, just knowing you want to spend Christmas together."

"How did you-"

"Ruka, you can be a little obvious when you worry."

"Oh." Iruka's blush darkened and he was glad for the lack of light in the room.

"If you're really worried about it, you can just tie a bow around your-"

Iruka counted to ten before he pulled the pillow off of the jounin's face.

"I hear they make candy cane flavored-"

Ten seconds was not long enough.

Suddenly, Iruka was in the air, his back hitting the futon as the pillow fell away. One of Kakashi's hands pinned both of Iruka's above his head. "Are you done worrying now?"

"Y-yes."

Kakashi leaned down to kiss Iruka softly. "I don't suppose you want to..."

It was tempting, but Iruka was tired and they really did need to get some sleep tonight. "Maybe in the morning?"

Kakashi smiled and planted one last kiss on Iruka's cheek before rolling them back over. "So you mean I get my present early?"

Iruka slapped Kakashi lightly on the arm and settled back down to sleep. He was looking forward to Christmas morning.  
Previous Chapter | Index | Next Chapter

 

Comment On This Story Day 23: Lights  
Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto. Characters used without permision.

Iruka laid awake long into the dead of the night. Beside him, Kakashi snored softly, his arms holding Iruka close like a teddy bear. Faint light filled the room from the living room, the soft light from the Christmas tree overflowing into the bedroom. Only three presents were left under the tree. The children's gifts had been distributed on the last day of school and Iruka had spent part of the morning delivering the rest to his chuunin and jounin friends.

One of the boxes would be waiting a few more days until Naruto finally came home. The other two... Iruka was slightly worried whether Kakashi would like his present. It would be fine, most likely. After all, it just seemed to fit Kakashi and he was positive he'd gotten the size right. As for his present... he really hoped Kakashi hadn't gotten him anything perverted. Hopefully Kakashi had better sense than that, but it was Kakashi so...

"You're thinking too loud."

Iruka jumped in surprise. "K-kakashi? You're awake?"

"As are you. Do you need me to help remedy that?"

Iruka blushed and hid his face against Kakashi's chest. "I... um... no, that's alright..."

Kakashi laughed softly and squeezed one side of Iruka's ass. "Okay, but the offer's still open. Can't sleep?"

"My mind won't settle down."

"Don't worry. I'll love whatever you got me. I'm thrilled as it is, just knowing you want to spend Christmas together."

"How did you-"

"Ruka, you can be a little obvious when you worry."

"Oh." Iruka's blush darkened and he was glad for the lack of light in the room.

"If you're really worried about it, you can just tie a bow around your-"

Iruka counted to ten before he pulled the pillow off of the jounin's face.

"I hear they make candy cane flavored-"

Ten seconds was not long enough.

Suddenly, Iruka was in the air, his back hitting the futon as the pillow fell away. One of Kakashi's hands pinned both of Iruka's above his head. "Are you done worrying now?"

"Y-yes."

Kakashi leaned down to kiss Iruka softly. "I don't suppose you want to..."

It was tempting, but Iruka was tired and they really did need to get some sleep tonight. "Maybe in the morning?"

Kakashi smiled and planted one last kiss on Iruka's cheek before rolling them back over. "So you mean I get my present early?"

Iruka slapped Kakashi lightly on the arm and settled back down to sleep. He was looking forward to Christmas morning.


	25. Day 25: Presents

[Previous Chapter](http://www.gryvon.com/archives/240)

Iruka was dreaming. He felt like his body was floating. It was warm, like he was basking in the sun. He could feel the warmth all the way down his body, the source of this pleasant heat pressed along his back, stretched head to toe against him. Iruka moaned. Even in his dreams, it felt like Kakashi was molesting him. He could feel lips soft on his neck and hands moving slowly down Iruka's stomach. Inside... it felt like Kakashi was inside of him, moving languidly, their hips gently sliding together.

It felt perfect, like only a dream could.

One of Kakashi's legs pushed between Iruka's, spreading his hips slightly wider. Iruka could feel pleasant heat building in his belly as he started the inexorable rise to climax. A hand circled him, drawing down his length slowly, matching the push of Kakashi's hips inside of him.

"Ruka." Kakashi whispered in his ear before licking the rim of his ear. He moaned again and tilted his head to the side, allowing Kakashi easier access to his neck. Gentle fingers brushed Iruka's loose hair over his shoulder. Wet kisses pressed down his neck, pausing occasionally as Kakashi would bite down, leaving a trail of kiss marks along Iruka's skin.

"Ruka." Kakashi's hand sped up slightly as he started to pump more firmly. Iruka gasped as Kakashi's other hand scratched his chest lightly before stopping to tease one of Iruka's nipples into a hard nub.

"Kakashi," he gasped, feeling suddenly helpless under Kakashi's onslaught. He was getting close, just a little more, a little harder. "Kakashi, please..."

"What do you need, Ruka?"

He couldn't think that far ahead, he just needed more of any of it, all of it. He needed Kakashi. "Please," Iruka repeated.

"Are you going to come for me, Ruka?"

He was so close. Kakashi's fingers tightened, pulling high-pitched moans out of Iruka with each stroke. "Yes, Kakashi, please... please..."

His head was turned until warm lips fitted over it, Kakashi's tongue settling inside and pressing hard against the roof of his mouth. Iruka keened in desperation and sucked on the invading tongue. So close, so close he just needed... needed...

Kakashi briefly released Iruka's erection as he switched hands and reached down to grab Iruka's leg, pulling it up to Iruka's chest. Kakashi slammed inside of him, hitting deep, and that was exactly what Iruka needed. He cried into Kakashi's mouth as he came.

The kiss broke as they rolled, Iruka's face pressed into the pillow as Kakashi reached down to pull Iruka's other knee up to his chest. Kakashi bucked hard into him, once, twice, another hard slam and he came, fingers digging into Iruka's hips and pulling him back tight against Kakashi.

Iruka opened his eyes and struggled to catch his breath as he finally woke up fully. Kakashi was draped over Iruka, an uncomfortable weight considering the way Iruka was curled up. Reaching back, Iruka swatted lightly at Kakashi's hip.

"I need to move."

"No problem."

Kakashi rolled onto his back, arms around Iruka's waist bringing Iruka with him. Iruka shuddered as he felt Kakashi slide deeper inside of him. "Kakashi..."

They were both still for several minutes, their erratic breathing slowly steadying. Iruka stared up at the ceiling and tried to work up the energy to move. He had to be heavy. He couldn't imagine that Kakashi was actually comfortable like this, and Kakashi was still inside of him. He needed to move, clean off the sheets before they stained, but he couldn't quite seem to get his heart rate to settle and his limbs still felt sluggish.

The jounin's knees came up between Iruka's legs, slowly parting to spread Iruka wide. Iruka's eyes widened as he realized Kakashi wasn't as limp as he should be. "Ah, no..." He couldn't, not this soon. "Kakashi... stop."

Hands on his hips lifted him just enough to give Kakashi room to thrust up. "No," Iruka moaned, his head rolling back against Kakashi's chest. It was too soon. He felt like his nerves were on fire, each touch amplified on his over-sensitized skin.

Kakashi's muscles strained on either side of him, lifting him and then slamming up before letting their hips down onto the futon again. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, not without getting in the way and as much as he wanted it to stop he couldn't bring himself to. It felt like he was going to shatter, to break apart under Kakashi's hands and hips but if he had to die, that was the way to go, with Kakashi deep inside of him.

"Aaah! Kakashi! Kakashi..."

Iruka wasn't the only one moaning. He could hear Kakashi groaning in his ear and there was no way he could make Kakashi stop, not when the jounin sounded like this.

Reaching up, Iruka twisted his fists into the pillow case on either side of their heads. He brought his feet flat against the futon, lifting his hips with Kakashi. There was no way it could last long, not this soon. Kakashi bit his shoulder, hips slamming up, and Iruka was coming again, his voice filling the room and drowning out Kakashi's low moan as the jounin came with him.

When he woke again, the bed was clean and Kakashi was gone. Iruka rolled over, wincing as pain shot through his hips.

"Kakashi?"

White hair and a brightly smiling face peeked around the doorway. "Merry Christmas, love."

Iruka smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

"I made breakfast. Want me to bring it to you?"

Iruka shook his head and started to sit up. He froze before he got more than a few inches off the mattress and fell back with a groan. He knew that familiar ache. Iruka glanced at the jounin and then held up his arms. "Help me?"

"My pleasure." Kakashi was only chuckling a little as he slipped an arm under Iruka's knees and another behind his back. The jounin lifted Iruka easily, carrying him over to the couch. Iruka blushed as he realized they were both still naked.

"Kakashi..."

A box landed in Iruka's lap before he could protest their current state of undress.

"Here. You might want that."

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he stared at the brown wrapped package. Slowly, he pulled the bow apart and untied the ribbon, setting it on the coffee table next to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Can I open this?" Kakashi waved his own present.

"Of course."

Paper tore under Kakashi's hands while Iruka slipped his finger under the edge of the wrapping paper on his own present, carefully unwrapping the package. Kakashi had his box open while Iruka was still sliding off the wrapping paper. Iruka paused to watch as Kakashi lifted the lid and pulled back the paper.

"Pajamas?" Kakashi picked up the pajama top with great care, turning the brown fabric over in his hands to study the scarecrow pattern.

"I figured those might fit you better than mine."

Kakashi's smile was blinding. "Thank you, Ruka." Kakashi stood quickly, pulling the pajama pants on. "They're warm and soft, kinda like you."

Iruka blushed and tugged the last of the wrapping paper off the box. It was about the same shape as the box Kakashi's pajamas had come in, but taller. Iruka pulled off the lid and stared. His hand shook a little as he set the lid on the floor and reached inside, running his finger along the black silk.

Reverently, Iruka pulled the black silk yukata out of the box, marveling at the blue waves embroidered into the fabric. Tiny silver dolphins frolicked among the waves at odd intervals, almost hidden in the elaborate pattern formed by the waves.

"Kakashi, I can't... it's... it's beautiful..."

"It's yours." Iruka could feel the box being pulled off his lap and then Kakashi's hand on his elbow was forcing him to his feet. "Here, try it on." Kakashi pulled the yukata from Iruka's hands, holding the garment open for Iruka to slip his arms through.

"I can't! I haven't showered and-"

"It's meant to be pajamas, Ruka." The fabric slid smoothly along Iruka's arms. Kakashi folded the fabric around him, tying it loosely with a thin black obi.

Kakashi pulled him back down onto the couch, settling Iruka on his lap and then handing the box back to Iruka. It wasn't empty.

"What..."

Kakashi held him tight around the waist as Iruka pulled out another black kimono, this time decorated with faint grey leaves and tiny purple flowers. Underneath laid a light purple juban then a matching obi and cord. Iruka blushed as he realized there was no hakama to accompany it.

He had no idea what to say.

"I noticed that you didn't have any kimono in your closet, so I figured I should remedy that. Do you like it?"

"Kakashi..."

The jounin frowned and pressed his fingers against Iruka's lips. "Don't even think about saying you can't take it. I had it made for you, so it's yours."

Iruka placed a light kiss on Kakashi's fingers. "I love it. Thank you."

Reaching forward, Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi, trying his hardest to convey all the emotions he couldn't find words for.

Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's cheek and held him close. "Will you wear it for me on New Years?"

"Of course." Iruka let his head fall back on Kakashi's shoulder. A wide smile split his face. "Do you think we could take Naruto with us, if he's still in town? I... I think it'd be nice, kind of like a real family."

"I'd like that, Iruka. I'd love to be your family."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
